Sama dengan
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Cinta empat sisi ini cukup menarik. Setidaknya bagi orang yang berdiri pada titik nomor empat seperti Maehara, semua yang terjadi terasa seperti drama yang biasa ibunya tonton. Konfliknya satu, tapi jadi banyak karena terus membelah diri. [3rd Project 26 #23]


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Mehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #23**_

_**I'm yours : Accesorise**_

**Sama dengan**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Maehara masih belum mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa ikut terjepak dalam siklus bodoh ini, satu-satunya alasan yang dia punya adalah karena dirinya mencintai Isogai. Tapi tidak pernah juga dia bayangkan kalau hal seperti drama yang biasa ibunya tonton di malam hari akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Dia pikir mencintai Isogai saja sudah cukup, nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Mencintai seseorang tidak sesederhana yang pembaca novel tahu, mencintai seseorang itu rumit, sangat rumit sampai rasanya Maehara lebih memilih memecahkan soal-soal ujian yang dia benci dulu.

Awalnya Maehara hanya perduli pada objek yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, pada isoga Yuuma seorang. Tapi setelah tahu kalau orang yang Isogai suka bukannya dia melaikan Akabane Karma, tanpa sadar Maehara juga mulai memperhatikan objek itu, ingin tahu tentang orang yang disukai orang yang dia cintai. Berusaha mencari celah untuk bisa menarik perhatian Isogai dan berharap dirinya bisa mengalahkkan eksistensi Akabane Karma.

Namun tidak cukup sampai di sana, setelah tahu tentang Akabane Karma objek perhatiannya bertambah satu lagi. Pada Shiota Nagisa, orang yang ternyata menjadi objek perhatian Akabane Karma. Sama seperti dirinya yang tidak mendapat perhatian Isogai karena ada Karma, Isogai sendiri tidak bisa mendapat perhatian Karma karena ada Nagisa.

Dan ada perbedaan besar antara Isogai dengan Karma; Isogai tidak mendapatkan perhatian Karma, tapi Karma mendapatkan perhatian balik dari Nagisa.

Sekarang sudah jelas siapa orang yang berada pada kasta terendah dalam kisah cinta empat sisi ini.

Jawabannya tentu saja Maehara sendiri—karena dirinya jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh dan memilih untuk ikut bodoh bersama.

"Isoga, habis ini mau makan siang denganku?"

"Maaf, Maehara. Aku ada janji dengan Karma. Lain kali saja."

Selalu seperti itu, seperti orang bodoh Isogai akan mengejar Karma dengan sedikit harapan akan mendapat perhatian balik. Tapi Maehara sendiri tahu kalau dirinya juga sama bodoh dengan Isogai sendiri. Dirinya tidak bisa berhenti meratapi kebodohan Isogai dan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin sekarang Dewa sudah tidak perduli dengan kisah cintanya, terlalu muak mendengar keluh kesah Maehara yang terus menerus mengeluhkan nama Isogai selagi Isogai menatap iri pada Karma dan Nagisa.

"Karma, kita jadi makan siang bareng, kan? Aku sudah bawa bahan yang ingin kita bahas bersama."

"Maaf, Isogai. Aku tidak bisa hari ini, aku terlanjur janji pada Nagisa untuk makan siang dengannya, setelah itu kami harus pergi ke tampat lain bersama. Maaf, ya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Karma berlari menjauhi Isogai, mendekat pada Nagisa yang menunggunya di sisi lain ruang. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu kalau Isogai tersakiti, sama seperti Isogai tidak tahu kalau sekarang Maehara merasa sakit yang sama.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Nagisa."

"Tidak apa, tapi Isogai bagaimana? Kalian punya janji siang ini?"

"Tidak masalah, bukan hal penting. Bisa ditunda lain kali, ayo."

Lihat, Dewa sekalipun pasti akan menertawakan bagaimana lucunya drama percintaan antara dirinya dengan Isogai featuring Karma dan Nagisa.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Pada akhirnya Isogai menerima tawaran makan siang bersama dengannya. Selalu seperti ini memang, Maehara akan datang menawarkan sekali lagi niatnya setelah Isogai dapat penolakan dari Karma—karena hanya pada saat itu dirinya bisa mendapat kesempatan bersikap seperti sapu tangan yang bisa menghapus air mata orang yang dia cintai ini.

Tapi apalah arti sapu tangan untuk orang yang patah hati. Isogai lebih membutuhkan Karma ketimbang dirinya untuk bahagia, biarpun Isogai sendiri sudah tahu betul kalau hal itu sekarang masih mustahil terjadi. Maehara sendiri tidak pernah berdoa hal seperti itu akan terjadi, dirinya tidak akan rela.

"Kau dan Karma satu tim lagi?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Aku ingin satu tim dengannya."

Maehara juga ingin satu tim dengan Isogai, tapi dirinya sudah terlanjur membuat janji dengan teman-teman yang lain kalau tugas kali ini Maehara harus lebih serius. Belakangan nilainya banyak yang turun, dan semua hanya karena Maehara terlalu sibuk mencari celah agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Isogai.

"Apa satu tim dengan Karma menyenangkan? Dia biarpun kelihatannya santai tapi tugasnya selalu sempurna. Bukannya itu berat?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Isogai tersenyum. Sepasang mata yang membalas tatapan Maehara itu tidak seperti sedang melihat padanya. Walau bayangannya yang terpantul di manik mata itu, tapi bukan dirinya yang Isogai lihat saat ini. "Karma itu hanya sangat teliti dan hati-hati. Tapi dia juga mengerjakan semua dengan cepat. Karma saat sedang bekerja itu sangat berbeda dengan saat dia sedang main, auranya, karismanya, Karma kelihatan semakin hebat."

"Oh, tapi kau juga tidak kalah menurutku."

Isogai tertawa. "Aku belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Karma."

"Kau terlalu merendah."

"Bukan merendah, aku hanya sadar diri."

Lalu kenapa kau tidak sadar diri dan menyerah mengejarnya, ingin rasanya Maehara mengatakan itu tapi hatinya tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan. Kalimat itu seperti pisau bermata dua yang bisa membunuhnya bersamaan dengan dengan Isogai disaat yang sama. Maehara takut sakit dan takut menyakiti Isogai.

"Nah, Isogai, lain kali kau mau satu tim denganku?"

"Hm, akan aku pikirkan. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa? Katakan saja, aku akan berusaha untuk memenuhinya."

Lagi, Isogai tersenyum. Bedanya kali ini Maehara merasa dirinya benar-benar menjadi sosok yang dilihat oleh sepasang mata di hadapannya itu.

"Jangan pernah berubah. Jangan pernah berhenti. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Maehara." Tiba-tiba sepasang mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Tangan Maehara yang ada di atas meja diraih oleh Isogai. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Maehara merasa sangat senang karena sikap egois Isogai. "Aku tahu seberapa jahat aku padamu, tapi tolong tetap cintai aku seperti sekarang."

Itu kalimat yang jahat. Harusnya Maehara marah, harusnya Maehara merasa tersakiti. Ya, harusnya seperti itu. Tapi nyatanya sekarang yang dia rasakan justru sebaliknya. Maehara merasa senang, bahagian mendengar permintaan Isogai barusan. Mungkin efek menjadi bodoh selama ini membuatnya memiliki anti-sakit hati terhadap semua keegoisan Isogai.

Sebelumnya Maehara hanya berpikir kalau tinggal di sisi Isogai sambil terus berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari Isogai adalah cara terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan untuk meredam perasaannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi sekarang tidak, sekarang Maehara tahu kalau Isogai mengerti tentang perasaannya, dan walau belum mendapat balasan seperti perasaan Karma pada Nagisa, setidaknya Isogai tahu tentang perasaan ini dan tidak pergi menjauhinya.

Maehara masih punya kesempatan.

"Itu hal mudah. Terus mencintaimu jauh lebih mudah dari pada harus meninggalkanmu, kau tahu itu, Isogai?"

"Terima kasih karena mau ikut bodoh bersamaku."

"Sama-sama."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**02/19/2020 09:23**

Hay-hay, akhirnya aku punya kesempatan nulis Maehara-Isogai lagi. Kangen juga sama mereka.

Kali ini cintanya rada ribet, tapi moga ada yang suka ya.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejak.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
